Fan Season 2
Fan Season 2 is the second season of ''Thomas & Friends: Original Episodes, ''premiering on September 11th, 2016. It follows Fan Season 1 and Rampage of the Rail Bandits, containing elements from both. Although it has yet to be finished, you can read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11728059/30/Thomas-and-Friends-Original-Episodes Episodes #Jock of All Trades - Jock, the newest engine on the Arlesdale Railway, finds work easy and begins to boast. #Snakes on a Train - Rusty and Mr. Hugh have to deal with a snake infestation on the tourist line up to the castle. #Whaling - Arthur gets Roy and Detective Regan involved in his suspicions towards a group of fishermen in the village. #Who's Afraid of a Little Flour? - James is terrified to work at the flour mill while Emily is ill due to a traumatic experience in his early days on the island. #The Diesel Divide - Den and Dart try to rally the diesels into organizing when Diesel 10 is kicked out. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 forms an unlikely alliance with Jeb the Camelback Engine. #Hook, Line, & Blinker - Butch works at Brendam Docks while Cranky is ill and tries to catch a massive fish with his hook. #Captain's Calamity - Captain feels underappreciated for his daring rescues. #Wee Engines - Samson doesn't take the little railway seriously, but Bert proves him wrong. #Percy & The Watermill - Percy works with Gator and Trevor to prevent the windmill on Thomas' Branch Line from being demolished. #Vampire in the Tunnel - Rex and Mike engage in mindgames when a bat takes up residence in the small railway's new tunnel on Halloween. #The Duke & The Earl - Duke goes to work for Sir Robert Norramby, but finds the Earl buffoonish and not very Earl-like at all. #Thomas Gets Locked Out - Arthur accidentally locks Thomas out of Tidmouth Sheds, leaving Thomas to find a place to sleep. #Diesel Up, Sidney! - 'Arry and Bert try to get Sidney to be their accomplice in scrapping an engine. #The Polar Rocket - Stephen and Class 40 get lost in a blizzard. #Philip Runs Away - Philip works at the Coaling Plant, and ends up becoming a runaway train due to the snow and ice. #Penelope the Railway Recorder - The Fat Controller gets a new railway recorder named Penelope to speed up maintenance. #Ladies' Night - Daisy takes Belle, Penelope, and Bonnie out for a "night on the town" on the Mainland. #In the Presence of Proteus - Sir Handel is painted to look like Proteus for a charity event, but quickly begins taking advantage of his new identity. #James & The Polar Bear - James has to take Bear's goods train after the diesel has trouble with the snow. #Flat Tyre - Thomas teases Bertie after he gets a flat tire in the middle of one of their races. #Fusspot! - Toby and Mavis have a falling out. #Byron on the Loose! - Byron the Bulldozer is sent on a rampage throughout Sodor, tearing up everything in his path. #The Strongest Shunter - Mavis is worried when the new quarry shunter, Clive, is much stronger than her. #Saturday Night Clive - Clive tries to help Charlie fulfill his dream of performing at a failing comedy club. #Stampede! - Toby, Clive, Terence, and George work together to stop a rampaging horde of cattle from destroying Ulfstead. #High Speed Henrietta - Spencer and Henrietta are forced to work together, and Henrietta very quickly finds that what she uses on Toby doesn't work on Spencer. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Bill and Ben *Flying Scotsman *Harvey *Arthur *Spencer *Molly *Rosie *Whiff *Stanley *Hiro *Charlie *Scruff *Belle *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Samson *Glynn *Ryan *Lucian *Logan *Jeb *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Mavis *Class 40 *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Salty *Den *Dart *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Philip *Bear *Spamcan *Winston *Stafford *Marion *Skiff *Hugo *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Rocky *Hector *Slip Coaches *Judy and Jerome *Bradford *Bonnie *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Luke *Proteus *Victor *Millie *Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, and Beatrice *Rex *Mike *Bert *Jock *Frank *Ballast Hoppers *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *George *Butch *Kevin *Lenora *Roy *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Byron *Harold *Cranky *Captain *Merrick *Owen *Reg *The Fat Controller *Jem Cole *The Duke & Duchess of Boxford *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *Miss Jenny *The Mayor of Sodor *Mary Marvel *Sir Robert Norramby *Captain Joe *Felix Renchmore *Detective Miles Regan *Sergeants Small and Tall *Mr. Hugh *Smudger (flashback) *Slim Jim Langley (flashback) *Murdoch (not named, does not speak) Characters Introduced *Clive *Penelope *Jock Trivia *This season marks the first of several things: **Duke, Smudger, Murdoch, Proteus, and Byron's first appearances in full CGI. ***The characters recieved the following changes from their model series appearances: ****Duke - More detail like the other Skarloey Railway engines. ****Smudger - Now has the appearance of his RWS counterpart, Stanley, with the exception of the name and cigar ****Murdoch - Slightly larger in size in addition to more rivets ****Proteus - His yellow paint is now reflective gold, increased riveting ****Byron - Larger in size **The first time Butch and Captain have led episodes on their own. *This season begins Spamcan's slow decline into desparity.